Inexplicable
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: ¿Qué puede querer Loki de Asgard de una mera mortal? Ni siquiera Susan se planteaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.


**¡Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo por estos lares. Esta vez traigo un fic dedicado a Susan_Lestrange. Espero que te guste, cariño. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. **

**Inexplicable**

_Hacía ya más de dos años que la joven Susan Bathory había sido ascendida en "Industrias Stark". Gracias a la adorable señorita Pepper Potts la vida de Susan había dejado de girar en torno a fotocopias y café y eso era decir mucho. Ahora manejaba cosas mucho más complejas de las que hubiese imaginado aquella mañana de Marzo en que Potts le estrechó la mano y le dio la bienvenida a la "gran familia Stark"._

_Tampoco es que su gran sueño fuese ser la segunda de a bordo de la prometida de Tony Stark, pero era un puesto fijo y el sueldo no era para nada desdeñable. Tenía acceso a datos que tan solo Pepper y Stark manejaban y estaba al tanto de las idas y venidas de Iron Man, ya que o bien Potts le decía que lo apuntara en su agenda o bien, tenía que contratar servicios especiales para arreglar los desperfectos que el excéntrico multimillonario causaba en la ciudad. Por ello, era un "blanco fácil" y debía mantenerse a salvo, le decía una y otra vez su jefa. Susan jamás la había creído. Jamás. Hasta esa noche._

_Junio era un mes caluroso, siempre lo era en esa maldita ciudad del infierno. En momentos como aquel echaba de menos su apartamento en Chicago y las noches en que necesitaba de una manta para poder abrigarse de una de esas pequeñas ráfagas de viento tan características. Pero allí era otra cosa bien distinta. Llegó al lujoso apartamento, que Industrias Stark le había proporcionado, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los altos tacones y dejarlos descolocados en el recibidor. Dejó el bolso encima del sofá del salón y se encaminó al amplio dormitorio deshaciéndose el moño que se había hecho aquella mañana y que ahora le agobiaba. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Una ducha fría. Sonrió bajo el agua dando gracias por aquel soplo de aire fresco en su rutina. Cuando salió de la ducha se puso un pantalón corto de pijama y su camiseta de los Chicago Bulls y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cogió el mando de la televisión presta a ver un capítulo de su serie favorita, pero justo antes de que ninguna imagen apareciera en la pantalla su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar._

_Ese sonido infernal otra vez, no- pensó. Miró la pantalla de su iPhone y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Esta noche no, Pepper Potts._

_Lo dejó sonar hasta que el odioso sonido se extinguió, y sonrió con suficiencia. Pero entonces el maldito cacharro volvió a sonar. Resopló. Pero volvió a hacer caso omiso. En su lugar se encaminó a la cocina y se preparó un enorme bol de palomitas. Mientras esperaba que cumplieran los tres minutos del programa del microondas volvió a escuchar sonar el teléfono. Y no solo una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. ¿Cuándo se cansaría esa mujer de llamar? Esa noche era solo para ella, por que hacía meses que no se sentía ella misma. Por que hacía meses que necesitaba un respiro. El programa del microondas llegó a cero. Cogió la bolsa de papel y la vació dentro de un enorme bol de plástico de color verde fosforito. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se dispuso a ver la serie._

_No supo en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero la despertó el sonido del maldito teléfono. Miró la hora. Era más de medianoche. ¿Por qué la llamaba a esas horas?_

_Repasó las llamadas sin mucho interés mientras bostezaba largamente. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Cerca de seis llamadas de Pepper. Otras tantas de Tony Stark. Y dos llamadas de Jane Foster. ¿Foster? ¿Por qué la llamaría Foster? Sí, habían sido compañeras en la universidad, pero... Eso no tenía nada que ver. Susan estaba al corriente de varias novedades en la vida de Jane. Novedades nada convencionales. Entonces, al atar cabos le entró un escalofrío. _

_-Curioso artefacto, si me permites mi opinión- dijo una voz tras ella, y sintió la respiración de alguien de pie detrás del sofá. Se giró sobresaltada y entonces le vio. Alguien a quien no conocía, al menos no en persona, pero del que había oído hablar. Mucho. Alguien que debería estar desterrado o en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en un mundo muy lejano. _

_Se puso en pie con un movimiento casi felino observándolo atentamente. _

_-¿Quién diablos eres?- ya lo sabía, claro, pero pensó que eso heriría el orgullo de su interlocutor._

_Y no se equivocaba. El hombre bufó y rodó los ojos. Caminó lentamente hasta ella con los brazos a la espalda, estudiándola a ella y el entorno que los rodeaba a ambos. _

_-¿Que quien soy yo?- preguntó él suavemente._

_Ella asintió- Apareces en medio de la noche, en mi casa sin ser invitado. Lo correcto es que me digas quien eres._

_-Inocente Midgardiana...- resopló él- Soy Loki Laufeyson. De Asgard. _

_La sonrisa que le dedicó provocó algo en la muchacha aunque aún no sabía qué. _

_-¡Oh! Si. Claro... Eso lo explica todo...- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y qué te ha traído hasta mi apartamento? _

_-Tú- dijo él tranquilamente._

_Susan sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle. _

_-Llevo algún tiempo observándote, Susan Bathory...- dijo él colocándose frente a ella. _

_-Y... ¿Qué quieres de mi, exactamente?- preguntó ella._

_-Tu ayuda._

Habían pasado meses desde aquel primer encuentro entre Loki y ella, y con el paso del tiempo su relación se había estrechado a pasos agigantados. Todo gracias a que Susan prácticamente le regalaba todos y cada uno de los secretos de Industrias Stark. A cambio Loki le había prometido riquezas y todo tipo de cosas con las que "ella solo podía soñar". Las visitas de Loki en el apartamento de Susan se habían convertido en algo ya habitual. A veces estaba ya allí cuando ella llegaba del trabajo. Con sus botas reposadas sobre la mesa y una manzana verde en las manos.

Esa era una de esas noches.

-Al menos podrías avisar de que estás aquí- dijo mosqueada- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Dejó el bolso encima del sofá y se quitó los tacones.

-No sé por qué insistes en llevar esos artefactos- le dijo el dios Asgardiano con una ceja enarcada.

-Oh si. Es que me los pongo por gusto...- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Loki dejó escapar una ligera risa de entre sus labios.

-Y encima te ríes de mi. ¡Lo que me faltaba!- Se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó a Loki de mala uva. Él atrapó la prenda con un movimiento felino sin siquiera mirarla y la dejó apoyada en el brazo del sofá. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la cocina a por una Coca-Cola.

-Hoy no tengo nada para ti- dijo sentándose al lado de Loki en el sofá.

-Lo sé- dijo él tranquilamente. Dio otro bocado a la manzana que tenía en la mano.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, perpleja. Era la primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que le decía algo así. Tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para lanzarle su chaqueta a la cabeza, pero nunca le había oído decir nada semejante.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Loki dio otro bocado a la manzana, lo masticó tranquilamente e hizo desaparecer la fruta en su mano. Entonces se giró a mirarla.

-No sé qué clase de criatura eres. No sé por que tienes este poder sobre mí... Pero desde hace unas semanas ya no vengo aquí por los planes de Stark...- dijo él en un susurro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada. En esos ojos azules, tan antiguos como ella no podía imaginar.

-Yo no...

Loki negó con la cabeza acercándose a Susan sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella. La muchacha guardó silencio.

-Jamás me ha sucedido nada parecido. Y mucho menos con una Midgardiana. No entiendo por qué. He pasado días y noches pensando una respuesta, una solución. No la encuentro. No sé por qué me siento atraído de esta forma hacia ti, Susan Bathory.

Susan tragó saliva.

Loki pasó una mano por la mejilla de ella y la trasladó hasta su nuca, acercándola a él posesivamente. Acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y la besó larga y pausadamente. Susan le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de él. La lengua de Loki se adueñó de la boca de Susan arrancando un leve gemido de placer de la muchacha.

Desde aquel día, Loki se convirtió en el protector de Susan. Nada la amenazaría nunca. Nada la molestaría. Pues era su protegida. Suya. Y de nadie más.


End file.
